Oooh Denial!
by AwesomePopsicle4evr
Summary: What happens when Lily finally like James but denies it?  What if Sirius tells everyone- OUCH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
>Updated May 12 2011<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, if I did I would not be over 30 years old ;)  
>_<p>

Yes! I thought, today was the 1st day of my last year at Hogwarts. I was so excited

I was Head Girl Hmm I though I wonder who is Head Boy- Remus! Of course who else has good grades and ahhh soo handsome :)..

I hugged my parents good bye and as usual Petunia ignored me and as I was making my way to the train I was stopped by non other that James Potter. ''Hey Lilyflower care to sit by me in the train?" ''Ugh in your dreams Potter'' But somehow I did want to. ''Well actually Evans I do always dream to sit by you'' ''Ew'' Then I went to the Prefects Compartment.

''Hello Evans'' Guess who yep James Potter was Head Boy I couldn't believe I thought I was going to work alongside Remus but no! it has to be freaking James Potter Ahh This was going to be a long year...

_  
>Well there you go! This is my first fanfic so R&amp;R please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Updated May 2011

Disclamer: Accio J.K Rowling! Foosh!

''Whoa what happend?''

''Shut up lady now give me the right to own HP!''

''I will for 2 Billion Dollars'' '

'Darn!''  
>-_<p>

I yelled at Potter for the rest of the train ride that I couldnt talk when we got off. Curse you Potter!  
>''Hey Evans want me to kiss you untill you are all better?''<br>''Ew Potter I would never kiss you unless someone gave me all the money in the world :P''  
>''So is that a yes?''<br>''Ugh Potter let me just find a potion for my throat and leave me alone!'' But somehow I did want a kiss and I wanted him to come with me- NO! WTF Am I thinking no I would NEVER like Ja-Potter Pheww that was close Ugh stupid Potter

Ahh finally I got my voice back(:

''No yelling at Mr. Potter ok Miss Evans?''

''Ok Madame Pomfrey but its his fault! He just doesn't stop asking me out!''  
>''Well you never know what you'll miss unless you give it a try''<br>"'Which means..?''  
>''Oh nevermind just go and be safe no more yelling''<br>Wow that almost sounded like if Madame Pomfrey wanted me to go out with James, which *Gasp* I do! Now that I think about it I do I want to go out with him but he hasn't asked me out anymore Hmm I need to tell Alice  
>''Awww I knew you did Lilykins!''<br>''Yes Alice now tell me how do I get him to ask me out''  
>''Well you can't really force anyone to so I don't know''<br>''Wow''  
>No Wait! I have an Idea!''<br>What is it?''  
>''Oh you wait :)''<br>''Uh oh''

Hey! Another Chapter Done Sorry that they are short idk what to write Give me some tips...? Well anyways what is Alice planning?  
>Haha latersz!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Updated May 14th 2011

Disclamer: ''Why am I still tied up?''  
>''Because I want to own HP!''<br>''Are you mental I said NOO!''  
>''Alrightee but I'll Still keep you here :)''<br>''Ugh ok''

Lily's POV:  
>I woke up the next day and I remembered what Alice told me, I really wanted to know what her plan was- Aha! I saw her now to attac-Uh I mean to interrogate her..<br>''Alice!''  
>''Lily! What's up?''<br>''I want to know what your little plan is.''  
>''Oh sorry darling, can't tell you. How about lets go to breakfast come on''<br>''Ugh alright.''

Alice's POV:  
>Yes! My perfect plan will take place in Transfiguration hehehh ''Come on Lily, we're gonna be late for Tranfiguration!''<br>''I know wait let me finish my muffin''  
>''Nope! No time''<br>''Hey! What the- no let me go!''

James's POV Hmm I wonder what's up with Alice and my Lilykins Eh Im going to ask(:  
>''Hey Lilyflower are you planning to ask me out?''<br>Somehow Alice turned pink and said ''Of course not Potter so go away''  
>''Sheesh ok no need to pull out your hair''<br>Man girls have a weird way of talking oh well.

Alice's POV ''Lily I'm going to go talk to James ok?''  
>''NO! What are you going to say?''<br>''Gosh calm down nothing that says that you like him of course''  
>''Um ok, but what do I do?''<br>''Just keep working on the spell ok?''  
>And with that I went over to where James and Sirius were sitting...<p>

James's POV:  
>''Sirius this is boringg''<br>''I know man but we have to work or else Minnie is going to give us detention.''  
>''Fine, oh hi Alice!''<br>''Hi James, listen I wanted to ask you something.''  
>''Sorry Ma'am but I like Lily''<br>''No you idiot not that I meant do you want to go out with Lily?''  
>''OMFG REALLY! YES! I REPEAT YES!''<br>''Woah calm down let me tell her''

Lily's POV:  
>Why is Potter yelling?<br>''Lily dear I asked out Jamsie for you!''  
>''YOU DID WHAT! WHY? I HATE HIM! WOW ALICE I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND WHY DID YOU DO THAT!''<br>(whispers)'' Just kidding I love you Alice, thanks but i'm going to have to say that you made this up ok?  
>''Oh ok, but my efforts were wasted''<br>''I know I'm sorry(:''

Well there you go I really need reviews cuz I have none so far so please review!


	4. Sirius finds out

Updated May 31st 2011.  
>AN I'm sorry I haven't been writing its cuz that I ran out of inspiration but here I am ! Disclamer: I dont own J.K Rowling :D LPLPLPLPLPLPL

Lily's POV:  
>Man I how was I supposed to just go up to Potter and tell him that what Alice said was a lie? I couldn't it would brake his heart, but I had to try...<br>''Uh James?''  
>''Yes Lily dear?''<br>''Listen what Alice said was a big lie, I never told her to...''  
>''Oh so its not true...?''<br>''No, I'm afraid not''  
>''Oh alright'<p>

James's POV:  
>I can't believe she said it was a lie, I just want to kill Alice for getting my hopes up but that would ruin more my chances with Lily... *sigh* ''Hey Prongsie, what's up?''<br>''Oh, hi Pads...''  
>''Wait, What's going on?''<br>''Oh its cuz Lilyflower asked me out and then she said its not true..''  
>''*GASP* SHE DID? Woah I'll be right back'<p>

Sirius's POV:  
>''Heyy Lils''<br>''Ugh What do you want Black?''  
>''Nothing just to scream out to the whole common room... LILY EVANS LIKES JAMES POTTER EVERYONE! YEAH THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IS HAPPENING NOW!..''<br>''Ooh! I'm going to kill you...''


End file.
